Innocent
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: Riff and Mags, never had anything but eachother...Read their journy, rated M for sexual situations and lang.
1. Chapter 1

Innocent 

By Butterfly Wolf

(I don't own any of the characters, they are Richard O'Brain's and he is god!)

Chapter one: Inside view.

Riff Raff was born a year older then his baby sister, Magenta. Born to a family that could really care less about them. Riff Raff was the one who took care of Magenta, and in his mind, probably the only one who ever loved her. Their father beat at him constantly, but he didn't mind, as long as he didn't lay a finger on his baby sister. To Riff, she was that, his baby sister, and she was his alone. He would never let anyone hurt her, she didn't disserve that, she was innocent, and Riff would gladly take all her sin upon himself when she grew older, rather then her suffer with them.

At age 13, and her 12, they had only one room with a bunk bed. Their parents rarely came home, but did give them food, for the most part. Riff was extremely smart in school, and Magenta was passing. Riff would try and help her with her homework at night, in his bed, but Magenta would get tired and usually fall asleep in his lap or on him. But Riff never minded. He usually went to sleep in the same position as to never wake her, for she looked like a sleeping beauty in his mind when she slept.

Being a guy, Riff noticed little things threw out the years. How everyone else treated their girl friends, compared to how he treated his baby sister. Now what made him worry, is that there was little difference. Could it be so? Could he be falling for his own blood? His Magenta, his life, his lo-….Oh no….

Riff 15, Mags 14.

Riff woke to the sound of the alarm clock next to his bed and groaned. Damn it all to hell! Riff threw the blankets off and sat on his bunk a minute, letting his feet dangle, hopping Magenta was asleep, because having feet in your face couldn't be to pleasant. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Riff hopped down. His eyes weren't even open as he pushed open the door to the bathroom, only to find his sister in the shower. Oh hell. Oh no, oh no, no no, crap! Riff's eyes were open now, wide open as she glance up and let out a small yell and backed into the corner of the shower. "Shit, my bad!" Riff said, closing the door quickly. His groin reminded him it was not quick enough. Oh no. Too late, already hard. God damn it! Riff bit his lip in a choice on what to do. Need cold shower, already taken. Man, fuck a big blue duck! This was not cool! What was he too say when she gets out only to find his dick nearly popping a whole threw his boxers! He groaned. He could jack off…No, she could come out. Damn, maybe help…? Riff! You sick perv! He shook his head to get the thoughts out. Think of something repulsive, okay, what's on the sick list…Prince Frank-n-Furter in fishnets and a corset!…Damn, still hard! That did not just get harder! I refuse! Okay, next…um…ah… The bathroom door swung open. Oh shit. Oh shit. Riff turned his back to her and acted like he was picking out cloths for school, and held them protectively over his groin. Running into the bathroom, he threw the door shut, only to get bitched at. "Stop slamming doors damn it!" "Sorry, Dad!" Riff let out a sigh of relief and slid down the door. Okay, now, cold shower, or jack it? If he should jack it, he'd have to be quiet, but… Riff hand slid downwards. Mmm… Picturing Magenta's hands on him. Riff bit his lip and moved his hand faster, flicking a finger over the tip every few seconds. Mags mouth…Oh god… Riff bit his lip hard as he came, so hard blood trickled down his chin. Mmm… Man, he was sooooo screwed…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Problems

Riff lay sleeping on the top bunk, book in hand, or well, not out of hand. His head turned slightly at the noise outside his bedroom door. "Where is that little shit?" Their door flew open and Riff shot up. His dad drunk/angrily stomped to his bed and took one hand and grabbed Riffs shirt, pulling/flinging him over the side of the bunk and onto the ground with a merciless thump. Magenta gasped and sat up in her bed, backing into the far corner of it, whimpering. Riff inwardly groaned. And it begins… His dad kicked him into a kneeling position, then kicked him back onto the floor, picking him up and throwing him into the nearest wall, cracking it. Riffs eyes rolled upwards and half-lidded, blood trickling out of his mouth and head cracked, body already back and bruised. His dad caught a glimpse of the crack. Oh shit. "Look what you did now, you little fucker! Teach you…" "Stop it! The neighbors are going to call the police, damn it!" Riffs father growled and kicked him one last time in the gut then slumped his way out. Riff rolled his eyes, and groaned slightly as he moved to get up.

Magenta waited until she was sure her father was far down the hallway before jumping from her bed and shutting the door, then running over to her brother. "Riff…Riffy, are you okay?" She asked, trying to find a not-so-bruised place on his body that would help her lift him. Riff nodded, but instead of getting up, pulled her into his lap. "Riff! Your hurt, you need to get into bed!" Riff said nothing and barried his head in her shoulder. Magenta sighed, getting up and helping him up. "Come on, you cant make it to the top bunk." Riff, being not so with it, simply followed, eyes dazed. Magenta pushed him into the bed first and then climbed in next to him. Without warning, Riff pulled her agents him and spooned around her, rapping his arms around her waist, putting his head in her neck again. Surprised, Magenta jumped, then relaxed agents him, feeling safe in his arms.

Drifted to sleep…

About 3 am, Magenta woke to something poking her in her lower back. Groaning, she reached down to move it, when something warm and hard met her hand under cloth….

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! Magentas eyes got so wide she was afraid they would pop out of her eyes, when she herd a groan erupt from her brother. Oh no…that was…she touched…oh my gods! What the hell was that thing doing hard? Oh no…it couldn't have been…he must be dreaming. Magenta swallowed and moved to get away gently, when his arms tightened around her, and he grinded his hips agents her, causing an unknown sensation in her lower region, and a fearful excitement in her chest. Oh boy…Riff let out another groan and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear. "Mmm, Mags…" Holy fuckin Christ! Oh no, it was her! But…but…he was her brother…Gods I hope he's asleep and wont remember a damn thing tomorrow! Magenta found her voice. "Not tonight…my dearest brother?" She offered, trying to reach his sleep state. Riff whimper and moved his own hand down to himself. Magenta wanted to jump away. Well, that worked nicely. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Shh…Sleep…maybe in the morning" Riffs body went limp again, his manhood slowly went clam again, and Magenta didn't get another blink of sleep. What if he remembers what she said about morning…tomorrow was a weekend, and their parents weren't going to be home….oh brother…no wait! Shit, she was soooo doomed….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Morning

Magenta, tired, grumpy, and without sleep, turned slowly to face her brother, who was starting to wake up. Oh boy…Riffs eyes blinked open, and he looked at her for a moment. Silence…like a staring contest. Why is she afraid…surely he didn't…she didn't…oh no… "Magenta…I…You don't have too…I mean…" Magenta put a finger on his lips. Both minds screamed at the same time. 'Wait, what do I even want to do? What the hell, I am so confused!' Riff looked confused too. Silence. Riff wanted to groan as his body got hard again at the images flashing around in his head. Magenta's gaze dropped. Riff swallowed and moved to turn on his side when she stopped him. No words this time. They understood, and didn't understand at the same time. Riffs eyes looked shocked and confused at the same time, Magenta probably would be worried right now, if she didn't know her own eyes mirrored it. Magenta moved over on top of him. Riff moved a piece of curly hair out of her face. Leaning up, he gently pressed a kiss to her lips. Magenta kissed back. Riff thought she would pull away, when she deepened it. He licked her lips for an opening, which she granted. Hands began to roam, and Magenta moved to straddle him lower then his stomach. Riff moaned and his head fell back against the bed. Magenta, still slightly frightened, moved to take his shirt off. She gazed over his bruised chest, then glanced up at him with pity and…love…in her eyes. She leaned down and started to kiss the bruised areas. Riff's mind when blank and he moaned at her care. She had always seemed to take the pain away. Magenta looked up at him and grinded her hips into his again, making him moan louder. Riff began to pant, as his hands went to rest on her hips, and his eyes began to darken in lust. Magenta looked somewhat frightened now…Could she do it?…Maybe she should just wait…and…well…shit…

Riff began getting more rough, as his sex grew harder, grinding into something between her legs that made her gasp. Her being in only panties and very thin sleeping gown. Riff's eyes got darker, his hand now moving from her hip to that spot, rubbing in small circles, making her cry out and shudder, clutching the fabric of the bed. Riff grinned, his hand going up the gown and under her panties, fingers sliding to folds, slowly sliding one in. Magenta gasped, her head falling back, moving her hips against his finger. Riff moaned at the sight, and the feeling. He slid another finger inside her, making her moan louder. He couldn't take it. Riff's other hand removed her gown from her, and his mouth found her breast quickly, taking as much in as he could, sucking. She gave out a small cry, moving harder against his fingers, being they couldn't get fully in at the angle. Riff moaned, kissing up to her neck, then ear, whispering hotly into it, making her shudder. "Can I replace my fingers with something else…?"

-A/N: IM SORRY TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!

The computer this was originally done on flipped out on me and I lost my plan and everything, so I just now got back to it.

This computer is about to lock up completely so ill continue this later, because I have to quit word to keep it working.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
